What Wasn't There Before
by phoenix1800
Summary: Max is getting married...but this really isn't about him, it's about two of his old friends. KaixRei slash eventually.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so please don't sue me. 

I'm alive! I just recently got back into writing—I've had a ton of tests, and my cousins have moved in with me, causing mass chaos, so this story will be slow-going, but I'll try to make it worth your while. And ff.net isn't letting me format this, so forgive me if the spacing is screwed up.

Kai/Rei slash eventually, Max/Emily, past tense Tyson/Max…and any other pairings I feel like tossing in. This takes place when they're all twenty-one or twenty-two, give or take.

What Wasn't There Before—Prologue

Rei arrived home just in time to hear the phone ringing, and picked it up as he entered his room. "Hello?" He brightened. "Max, hey, what's up?" he greeted. Surprise dawned in his eyes. "You finally did it? Congratulations, Max! Uh huh...so soon?...Oh, I see. Of course I'll be there, Kai too, even if I have to drag him all the way there." He listened for a few more minutes, and a question occurred to him as his eyes darkened. "Max...did you call Tyson?" he asked. "He did? That's good. I'm glad. Yeah. Okay, I'll be looking for it...okay. Yeah, I don't think he'll agree, but I can try. Yeah. Sure thing. Bye." 

He hung up and set his things down, padding down the hall to Kai's room. "Kai? You there?" he asked, knocking. Even though they had been living together for years, he was still polite when it came to entering Kai's room.

"Yeah," replied Kai's voice, and Rei knew it meant, 'come in, the door's open.' So he did, pushing open the large mahogany doors and sitting down on Kai's bed. "Guess what?" he announced, as Kai turned from his desk to regard him silently. 

Kai just arched an eyebrow, and Rei continued, "Max and Emily are getting married!" Kai pondered this for a moment, then said, "Took them long enough."

Rei stifled a laugh. "Sorry they couldn't do it fast enough for you, Kai," he replied, amused. "But they're getting married in two months. We're invited, it's in America."

Kai paused. "Does Tyson know?" he asked. Rei nodded. "Yeah, and apparently he took it quite well," he replied, shrugging. "In any case, he and Kenny are going. Max said he was inviting all the old teams. The All-Stars, of course, the Majestics, the White Tigers...hell, he said something about inviting the Demolition Boys."

Kai wasn't too surprised by this. "And let me guess. You promised him I would come," he said dryly. Rei fixed him with a stern look. "You *are* going," he said. "Max is our friend and our old teammate. You owe it to him."

"I don't owe anybody anything," replied Kai. Rei arched an eyebrow. "You still owe me for convincing Muramoto to join that merger," he said. "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you," stated Kai, annoyed. 

"You set me up on a date with your business partner's *older* daughter–she was like, thirty–just so you could get him to sign a stupid contract," pointed out Rei. "You agreed," replied Kai defensively. "Yeah, and then it didn't matter 'cause you ended up buying him out!" retorted Rei. "Look, just go, pretend to be happy for Max's sake, and I'll consider the debt paid in full." 

Kai eyed him suspiciously. "...Fine," he agreed at last. "You also have to perform at the reception," said Rei, smirking. Kai blanched. "What?!" he exclaimed, glaring at Rei. Rei shrugged. "Hey, it's either that or you stay in my debt forever..." he said, knowing that Kai hated owing anything to anyone.

"Fine. But then this whole Muramoto thing will never be mentioned again," said Kai, glaring at him. Rei nodded. "Sure thing, Kai," he replied cheerfully. Kai just muttered something in Russian and went back to work. 

What do you think? A good start? Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter posted by next week.


	2. Chapter One

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, etc., etc…

Some review responses…

BitterCherries: A stripper? Nope, I wouldn't do that to poor Kai. You'll find out soon enough.

Platinum Rei: Rei and Kai aren't together yet…I wouldn't make it that easy for them. : )

Bluumberry: Their relationship is explained in this chapter—the first chapter was just a prologue.

Thanks also go to Sarcasmcat, Devlinn Reiko-sama, Kura Xander, Vanilla Fox, Clio36250, and Freedra Kyes, I appreciated your comments. Enjoy this next chapter!

What Wasn't There Before

Two Months Later...

"Finally!" exclaimed Rei, as they entered the hotel. Kai shot him a vaguely amused smirk as they headed to the check-in desk. "What name and how many rooms?" asked the receptionist, obviously bored. "Hiwatari, and one," answered Rei, knowing Kai wouldn't bother. 

"Room 118, here are your keys," said the woman, giving them two plastic cards. "Enjoy your stay."

Kai started walking, and Rei just followed. Unless he knew for sure that Kai was going the wrong way, he wouldn't say anything. His slate-haired friend didn't appreciate being second-guessed.

Kai was right, as per usual, and they found their room at the end of a hallway. "Pretty nice," said Rei, gazing around the room appreciatively. "Especially since we made the reservations a week ago and this place is cheap." "And whose fault is that?" replied Kai dryly. "Hey, I called the other hotel. When I called again to confirm they were the ones who had lost the reservations, not me," defended Rei. "At least we managed to get a place."

Kai shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We're only staying here for a few days," he said, setting his duffel bag in the corner and the garment bag which contained their tuxes in the closet. He would get them dry-cleaned later. 

Rei nodded, picking up Kai's cell phone and dialing. "Hey, Max. We just got here," he said, sitting on his bed. "Yeah...really?" He paused. "Sounds like them. Which room?" He paused again. "Huh. That's...kind of creepy." Another pause, and Rei laughed. "Yeah, you can come over. See you in a few," he said, before hanging up.

He turned to Kai. "Max is coming over. Apparently his apartment is being overrun by his and Emily's female relatives. He needs refuge," he said dryly. Kai smirked slightly. 

Then Rei got up and went into the hallway, motioning for Kai to follow him. Kai shrugged and did so. He blinked when all Rei did was cross the hallway and knock on the door.

"Yes?" called out a voice. "Room service," said Rei, shooting a grin at Kai. "We didn't order anything," began a voice, as the door opened.

Rei smirked. "Surprise," he said. Tala blinked, then gave him a slight smile. "Kon. What brings you here?" he asked. Rei grinned sheepishly. "Lost hotel reservations. You?" "Procrastination and indecision," replied Tala. He smiled as he saw Kai. "Hey, Kai," he greeted, as they hugged. "Rei dragged you along?"

"Unfortunately," replied Kai, rolling his eyes. "What's going on?" asked a new voice, as Bryan came to the door behind Tala. He blinked upon seeing the other two, then just shrugged and turned back and went inside.

Rei chuckled. "He's still a man of so many words," he remarked. "That's Bryan for you," agreed Tala. Rei smiled. "Well, it's great to see you again, Tala." He turned to Kai. "I'm gonna go freshen up before Max gets here." Kai nodded and pushed the door open for him. Rei flashed him a grateful smile before heading into their room.

Tala arched an eyebrow. "So, when's *your* wedding?" he asked. Kai glared. "We're not together, Tala," he stated, leaning against the door. "Sure doesn't seem that way," replied Tala. Kai rolled his eyes. Tala had been pestering him about Rei ever since the raven-haired male had moved into the mansion in Japan with him–five years ago. 

"Look, Tala, I told you," he stated curtly, "Rei and I are just friends. Best friends, yes, but just friends." It had taken a lot out of him when he had first admitted the fact that Rei had taken Tala's place as his best friend, but Tala had accepted it with a reassuring smile and an all-knowing gaze. 

Tala sighed. "Look, *Kai*," he began, mocking Kai's words, "We're like brothers, remember? I know you. And you don't hold open doors for people. You aren't that chivalrous. You don't tolerate anyone happy for five years. You don't get close to people like Rei, you don't let them live with you."

"Knock it off," replied Kai shortly. Tala knew not to push Kai too far and relented. "Alright, alright," he said, inviting Kai into his and Bryan's room so Rei and Max could catch up. 

Rei was done just as a knock sounded on the door. He opened it and was instantly tackled by a blond-haired missile. "Hey, Max," he greeted, hugging his old friend. "Good to see you again."

"Rei, it's great to see you again," said Max, smiling at him as he let Rei get up. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Rei grinned at him and teased, "More like a few months. Max, you're finally all grown up and getting married. I can still remember when you used to eat an entire tub of ice cream and jump on the beds all night."

Max flushed. "You'd better not say anything like that during your toast," he warned. As Max's best man, Rei was required to make a speech during the reception. "Don't worry about it. I'm still flattered that you chose me to be best man. Isn't there anyone here you'd rather have?" asked Rei. Max shook his head. "All these people...I've only known most of them for a few years," he explained. "We've known each other since we were teenagers. You're like family, y'know?" Rei gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

"So where's Kai? Don't tell me he skipped out," said Max, looking around. "He's in Tala and Bryan's room," replied Rei. "I almost didn't believe you when you told me they were across the hall."

"They called me about an hour before you did and told me," replied Max. "Spencer and Ian were tied up in business and couldn't make it, but they sent their wishes."

Rei nodded, sitting down. "So how have you been?" asked Max, taking a chair for himself. "Pretty good. Almost done with my teaching courses," replied Rei. "I really think I'm going to enjoy teaching. I've been teaching bladers, and I went into an elementary school for some observation...I could see myself doing that for the rest of my life, Max. It's...cool."

Max smiled warmly. "That's great, Rei. I'm glad you found something you like. What about Kai?" Rei rolled his eyes. "Well, up until about six months ago he was practically working himself into the ground. I think that eradicating Biovolt and everything it stood for...possessed him, to a certain extent. And after all the papers were signed and Voltaire was denied an appeal, I finally got him to slow down. He's okay."

"That's good," said Max, nodding. "I think you're a good influence on him, Rei. At least he talks to you, and you're friends." "You should've seen my face when he first admitted that I was his friend," said Rei, laughing. "My jaw was to the floor and my eyes were like saucers. I was speechless, really. I mean, I never really expected all my efforts to pay off. And now...it's kind of weird how comfortable I am with him. We know almost everything about each other. He's my best friend."

Max smiled at this. "Good. He needs someone like you, Rei," he replied. Though really...it's kind of hard to see why you two haven't gotten together yet. Both Kai and Rei were bisexual, and had come out a few months before the Bladebreakers had split up. In his eyes, at least, they fit well together. But he knew Rei hated being bothered about his and Kai's close relationship, and so just leaned back and asked, "So, met anyone yet?"

Rei sighed. "Not really," he replied. "I just...don't feel like dating anyone right now. I'm not looking for romance, Max, and after the whole ordeal with Ichiro I'm really wary about whom I see."

Max winced. Rei had told him about Ichiro. The incident had been about five months back. Rei had met Ichiro and dated him, but really Ichiro was just using him and had other lovers on the side. Max was thankful that Rei hadn't fallen in love with the scum–that would've been hell–and that Kai had found out and had kicked Ichiro's ass.

"You've gotta learn to trust people again, Rei," he consoled. "Not everyone is like Ichiro, some of them are just like you."

"Yeah, I know," replied Rei, sighing. "I tried dating for a little while, but I always backed out when it came to commitments. I just...I didn't want it to happen again."

"Hey, at least Kai's there to watch your back. You know he won't let anything happen to you," pointed out Max. Rei gave him a slight smile. "Kai isn't my bodyguard, Max. He can't coddle me forever. Sooner or later I'll get over it and start dating, but it just isn't a priority right now." Max nodded and let it drop just as Kai entered the room.

"Max," he said, nodding at the blond. Max couldn't resist and hugged Kai as well. "Hey, Kai, thanks so much for coming," he said gratefully. Rei grinned, stifling the urge to laugh as Kai turned a petulant and unhappy gaze onto him. He just shrugged and mouthed, 'you promised.' Kai glared, but reluctantly put one arm around Max and patted his back awkwardly. "No big deal," he said, stepping away. 

Rei grabbed three sodas from the mini-fridge and passed them around. "So...have you seen Tyson?" he asked at last. Max shook his head. "I know he arrived, Em told me...I don't even know what I'm going to say to him. It's been so long..."

Rei sighed. Max and Tyson had been together once, but had broken up. They hadn't been able to stop arguing without one of the other Bladebreakers there, and had agreed to stop seeing each other. Both of them had been devastated; however. Let's see...Max and Tyson were seventeen when they started dating, eighteen when they and the team split and I moved in with Kai...so it's been five years, he mused. Wow.  

"It's been five years," pointed out Kai, echoing his thoughts. "I'm sure Tyson's gotten over it. In any case, he knows this isn't about the two of you; it's about you and Emily getting married. You love her, right?"

"More than anything," replied Max honestly. "So make that clear. Besides, you said Tyson seemed happy for you. You have to give him a little more credit, Max," pointed out Rei. "Maybe he's moved on as well."

Max nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said, right before his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Kenny! Where are you?" he questioned, smiling. "Oh, sorry...I'm at Rei and Kai's hotel, you want to stop by? Oh, alright. See you tomorrow at dinner, then. Bye." 

He hung up. "Kenny came by the apartment and was apparently 'attacked by crazy women' who all wanted his opinion on flower arrangements," he said sheepishly. "He's going to his hotel to freshen up."

He glanced at the clock and stood, stretching. "Well, I have to run to the caterer's and double-check the orders. The rehearsal is tomorrow at three, then we're all gonna go out to dinner, alright?" he asked them. Rei nodded. "We'll be there," he replied. Max gave them a grin. "Alright. See you two tomorrow," he said, walking out.

As always, reviews are appreciated, I enjoy hearing from you all. Until next time, and I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
